


Sorrow

by Serenity1



Series: Collection of One-Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Engaged, F/M, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is grieving for Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea while I was watching the movie "Battle of the Five Armies" just yesterday. I tell yea, it was awesome! why is it every time I watch the scenes of Bilbo and Thorin, I was hoping that they would like, kiss? Just like in the end (not spoiling it). 
> 
> Anyway, here's a new one-shot of mine! I hope you won't be sorry while reading this. It is un-beta'd which means, I need to get a beta. Anyone interested? There might be grammar mistakes. So please forgive me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the hobbits!!!

Bilbo stared at the acron that was in his hand as Gandalf sat next to him. "What is that?" Gandalf asked as he gestures to the acorn.

"Thorin gave i o me as a oken back in Beorn's place," Bilbo replied as a single tear drop from his eye.

"A token?" Gandalf repeated as he looks at Bilbo but he didn' t say anything as he was trying not to cry. Gandalf finally realized what Bilbo meant. "My dear Bilbo, were you and Thorin engaged to get married?" He asked.

Bilbo sniffed as he pus the acorn away. "After the war, he promised me I would be his partner and that we would be equal kings," he explained.

"What about Bag End?" Gandalf asked.

"I was going to give a letter to you explaining everything," Bilbo explained slowly.

"And now...?" Gandalf asked softly.

"I'll go back to Bag End where my home is. If I stay here, the memories will be too much. I might even plant this acorn in front of my home," he said smiling.

"Bilbo..." Gandalf began, but he was loss for words as he was surprised that there was intimacy between the two.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf, "We've only kissed, nothing more. The las time we've kissed was when he was giving me the Mithril," he explained as he remembers he other Dwarves watching as Thorin kissed him. He blushed at the memory.

"I'm afraid I wasn't there," Gandalf said apologetically.

"It's alright. None of the other Dwarves knew until hat moment," Bilbo said as when they had kissed, he Dwarves were watching with shocked. Well... Fili and Kili had been giddy with getting a new uncle, while Balin stood there with a smile as if he knew. 

"So, back to the Shire?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, after I bid farewell," Bilbo said nodding.

\------

"We will miss you, laddie," Balin said as he walked Bilbo to the gate.

"And I as well, Balin. If only things were different," Bilbo said as he thought about what he would had been doing if Thorin was alive. A tear fell from his eye, he didn't know he was crying.  
"In all my life I've known Thorin, he had not taken a lover until you," Balin said.

Bilbo perked up at this, "Really?" He asked as he remembers Thorin saying they will take their relationship slow.

"Aye, he was engaged to a Dwarf lassie but it was not real love. He was forced," Dwalin's voice said.

"He never told me that," Bilbo said surprised.

"It was probably a secret until Thorin could tell you when the time was right," Balin said.

"What happened to Thorin's fiance?" Bilbo asked.

"She died while fleeing Smaug's attack. She didn't get to Thorin in time," Dwalin said.

"Oh," Bilbo said quietly as he was thinking.

"My dear Bilbo, if we linger here long, we won' get back to the Shire within a few days time," Gandalf said.

"Just one more question, Gandalf, and we'll depart," Bilbo said as he turns to look back at the Dwarves. "Why was Thorin forced?" He asked.

"His father thought Thorin has been through waiting and that they needed a heir to the throne. This was before Fili and Kili were born," Balin explained.

Bilbo didn't say anything as their was a cough behind him. "I should go," Bilbo stutters as he looked at each Dwarf one last time.

"We will miss you, Bilbo," Bifur said sadly.

"If you're ever in the neighborhood of the Shire, I welcome you to my home. There is no need to knock. There will always be food laid upon you," Bilbo said smiling to his friends.

"That is good to know," Balin replies slowly as he and the others watches Bilbo ride away with Gandalf back to the Shire.

\----------

(60-years-later....)

"Hey Uncle?" A young Frodo asked as he was getting ready for the party that night and he saw something on the desk that he was passing by.

"What is it, my dear Frodo?" Bilbo asked without looking back at him.

"What's this acorn laying down on here? I never seen it before until now," Frodo said as he picked up the small item as Bilbo turned to look at his nephew. 

"Put that down!" Bilbo snapped making Frodo startled as he dropped the acorn on the floor. 

Frodo swore as he got to his knees and began to search for the acorn as he found it under the table. "How did you get it, Uncle? I don't think the Shire had any trees growing acorns," he said thoughtfully as he handed the acorn back to his uncle.

"It is rather a long story, my dear lad," Bilbo said slowly as he was staring at the acorn in his hand.

"I have time, Uncle. The party isn't starting any time soon," Frodo said.

Bilbo sighed as he looked at his nephew, "I was engaged once, but it was rather a long time ago," he began as Frodo's eyes widened at the news and Bilbo began his story.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question for those who watched "Battle of the Five Armies." That acorn scene is confusing me. Maybe I wasn't paying attention, but how did Bilbo got it again? Cause Thorin said something like "you kept it all this time..." so I always thought Thorin gave it to him in Beorn's place? But when I thought back in the 2nd movie, it was never showed.
> 
> So, help please!
> 
> How did you guys like the story? I'm thinking of doing another one-shot. Please review!


End file.
